Last Flight Out
by WildGypsyWoman12
Summary: AU. Through a freak happenstance, Xander from Mystic Force and Syd from SPD meet and fall in love. *AUTHOR'S NOTE*: I'm sorry if some things are off w/ timing, but I wrote this and then found out they wouldn't be old. So please don't let it cloud your judgement on it. Inspired by Last Flight Out- Xander and Sydney by born2reborn on youtube.


"Ahh!" Xander and some of his friends heard a scream in the distance. They ran to check it out, hoping that it didn't have to deal with the Master. A young blonde woman, about their age, seemed to have fallen in a mud hole and couldn't pull herself out. Xander used his forest magic over the earth to grab her out of here.

Her blonde hair and pink outfit were covered in mud.  
>"Are you ok?" Maddie asked.<p>

"Yes, thank you." She looked around the place then back at them. "Where am I?"

Nick thought this seemed very odd. "You in the forest on the edge of the town called Briarwood."

The woman seemed confused then made some realization. "What year is it?"

"Its 2007." Nick answered again

"How is this possible?"

"What do you mean?" Xander said.

"I've traveled back through time." She looked around where she was standing. "There must be a wormhole around here."

"Come on. Let's get you to rootcore and figure this out." Maddie said, taking the girl by the arm.

"Wormhole? Man, you know Chip's gonna love this mate."

"Yeah. She'll never hear the end of it." Nick half joked.

They followed Maddie back to rootcore. There Udonna used magic to clean Syd's clothes. Syd explained that she was walking through the park where she lives, and suddenly ended up in the mudhole.

"That's weird. Where'd you say you were from?"

"the year 2025."

Nick groaned a little, thinking of what Chip would do when he found out. Speaking of Chip, Nick wondered where he could be. It was almost time for his lesson with Daggeron and he hadn't even showed up yet. Then suddenly he bursts in, panting from loss of breath.

"Chip what's wrong?" Udonna asked.

"Vida-is-missing." He said in between breaths.

_In 2025…_

Vida seemed lost. She could've sworn that she was in the forest not 2 seconds ago. But not she was in a park somewhere. Suddenly she heard screaming and saw some weird looking robots attacking the people in the park. She reaches for her morpher but can't find it. _ What happened to my morpher?_ She didn't care to dwell on it. She ran over to the the robots and tried to defend the people as best she could. But the robots seem to overpower her a little.

Suddenly all of them were vanquished and the next thing Vida saw were 4 rangers fighting the rest of the robots. She ran to try to help them, but was almost attacked by one from behind.

"Watch out!" the Yellow one said. After blasting the robot, she said to Vida, "you need to get to safety."

Vida replied, "No way. I'm helping you fight whatever these things are." They argued for a little bit and then the others came over.

"Z. We could've used your help." The Blue one said.

"Hey wasn't my fault. She wouldn't run off to safety."

"Look. I'm just like you. I'm a Power Ranger. The Pink one, unfortunately."

"Wait. You're a power ranger too? Which one?"

"Mystic force."

"Really? How'd you get here?" The green ranger powered down.

"I don't know. I was walking through the forest and then I was here. Where exactly am I?"

"The year 2025."

"Bridge." The blue one snapped. Bridge turned to him and said, "Sky. She's legit. I mean look at her clothes. She's totally mystic force."

"Guys we have a bigger problem on our hands."

"What is it Jack?"

Jack walked up and showed them the morpher. "this is Syd's morpher."

_At the SPD base….._

"Where's Syd?" Sky demanded.

"Look pal. I don't like people being all up in my face. Ok? And I don't know where your friend is. Maybe she went through the same thing I did or something. I don't know."

At the side, Z whispered to Jack, "I'm liking her already."

A dog shaped being came into the room and told Sky to lay off Vida. Vida seemed a little confused but didn't mind, considering what she's used to seeing back home.

"Commander. Syd's morpher was found in the park…"

"I'm well aware of that." Turns to Jack. "Do you remember where you found that morpher?"

"Yes Commander."

"Then lets go investigate it."

Sky asked, "What about her, commander?"

"Oh, no you don't. I'm coming whether you like it or not, blue boy." Vida snapped at Sky. Sky heard some snickering from the other 3 rangers. This girl was getting on his nerves.

She walked up to the Commander and says, "We haven't been properly introduced, my name is Vida Rocca, my friends call me 'V'. Pink mystic Force Ranger. At your service in anyway shape or form."

"Well, Ms. Rocca. I'm Commander Doggie Cruger. Lets see if we can get you home."

_Back at Rootcore in the year 2007…_

Chip was ecstatic to learn where Syd came from. He asked all these questions, but eventually, was told to lay off.

Suddenly, trouble arose and the rangers took action, but not before remembering that they were short one ranger.

Udonna, who was given Vida's morpher by Chip, gave it to Syd saying, "Would you fill in our missing comrade's space until she returns?"

Syd nodded and repeated what the other rangers said so she could morph. She seemed to handle being the Pink Mystic Force ranger pretty well.

Xander seemed to watch everything she did. She seemed like a natural at this.

After the fight, Maddie offered her a place at her house. Then the next day they went shopping for clothes. They dragged the guys along and Xander was surprised how much advice Syd was giving Maddie on clothes.

One night Syd was decided to wander through the streets. Maddie had already fallen asleep, and Syd seemed restless. As she walked, she thought about this place. Yes, it wasn't home, but it did have a lot to offer that was different from SPD. She felt someone behind her, and proceeded to attack, but stopped herself just in time when she realized who it was.

"What are you doing here Xander?"

"Following you." Syd gave him a look. "Maddie saw that you were gone, so she asked me to help look for you."

"Needed some time alone. To think"

"Come on" Xander said as he outstretched his hand to her. "I'll take you someplace where you can really feel like that."

Syd, not knowing what to do, decided to trust him and she let him drive her to an open spot near the forest, where all you could see were stars. Syd wanted to tell Xander more about the future and what came from the stars, but decided against it. It was getting cold out, so Xander offered her his jacket. They spent the rest of the night gazing at the stars.

Over the next wk she and Xander became really close. However, all that changed about 2 weeks after Syd came to Briarwood. Syd was walking with Xander to Rootcore when suddenly she found herself back in her time, and the same park she was in before her adventure.

Xander, in the meantime, panicked.

"Syd." He called. "Syd!" He ran around the forest, looking for her. He reached Rootcore and was about to tell the others when he saw Vida was back, with her morpher at hand.

"Hi Xander. Miss me?"

Although Xander was happy to see Vida again, Daggeron could tell that a piece of Xander was lost. Though Vida had only lived a week of separation from the team, while the others had 2 weeks of separation from her, she was glad to be home.

Syd on the other hand felt an absence when she returned home. She claimed she was fine, but deep down inside she yearned to be with Xander again, though here duty lied in the future.

_Two months after the defeat of Gruumm…_

Jack came by to visit Sydney. He'd notice a sudden change in her since she came back. Syd was happy to see her friend again.

"Syd, I've kept this to myself for the past months and I believe you should go back to the past and be with whoever you left your heart with."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on. There's some guy you met back there that you fell in love with. When I first met Ally and realized I was in love with her. Therefore, I finally figure out what was wrong with you."

"I can't go back. Besides, I'm needed here."

"I thought SPD was my path. Trust me; your path doesn't lie with SPD. It lies with that man you left back there."

Syd went to the window. "What's his name?" Jack asked.

"Xander."

_Thought so. _Jack thought. "Look. You've got to trust me. SPD is not your path, not anymore."

Syd went to the window and just sat there. "I really don't know what you're talking about." Ignoring what Jack just told her. _There's no way I can return. Besides, your wrong Jack, my place is with SPD._

But even as she thought that she knew she was lying to herself and Jack was telling the truth. _Man, I'm so confused right now._

Jack took leave of Syd and went to talk to Doggie Cruger.

"How could you keep that from us, sir?"

"It was unnecessary for you to know, Jack. Especially Syd."

"She needs to know sir. Incase you haven't noticed, she's changed since that time she was away."

"Yes. I have noticed. But this is Syd's decision to make."

Jack left, a little angry at Doggie, but that's just how he was. As he left he ran into Bridge.

"Hey, Jack. You seen Syd?"

"Yeah, few minutes ago. She was in her room."

"Well, now she's not. And it seems like most of her stuff is gone."

Jack went to Syd's room, Bridge tailing behind him. Sure enough, everything Bridge had said was true. Most of Sydney's things were missing, and so was Syd.

"Come with me." Jack told him.

Jack lead Bridge to a place he'd been earlier that week.

_Back in 2008... _

Xander felt great being home. He'd just gotten back after helping the Operation Overdrive rangers and was glad to be home. He saw that he had a message on his answering machine.

"_Xander, Its Chip. Heard you were coming back today and thought I'd drop a call to say 'Welcome Back'. Listen. Thought I'd call. Especially since Syd went missing. Anyway, Can't wait to see you at the Rock Emporium._"

Xander sat, his face of the solemn kind. He'd thought of Sydney everyday since she disappeared. He knew she'd gone back to future, even if she'd not realized it at the time. Seeing Bridge, his heart broke more, but he'd never let it show in front of the other rangers. He shook off the feeling.

He went to the Rock Emporium to say hello to his friends. They were all glad to see him again and asked many questions. He put on his typical Xander act, always cheery and cracking the jokes.

That night, he went to the open space he took Sydney to a week before she went back. He'd been there many times after, looking at the stars, wondering how she was.

"Hey stranger." A voice said behind him.

Xander turned around and found a small petite blonde standing there. He'd recognize her anywhere.

_Syd. _Xander was speechless. He honestly never thought he'd see her again. Before he could stop himself, he was kissing her.

Syd had never expected that reaction, but didn't want him to stop kissing her. She knew she'd made the right choice.

_Back in the future…_

Jack and Bridge entered a room. There they found an elderly woman and her husband sitting together looking at the stars.

"I told you you'd look at the stars different in this time." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, you sure did."

"Mr. and Mrs. Bly, you have visitors." The nurse said.

They turned around and Bridge saw why Jack was so persistent. Bridge saw Sydney, as an old woman with Xander.

"Syd?"

"Hey Bridge." She smiled. "We haven't seen you in years."

"Its been a few hours for me Syd."

"Figured. I guess when I saw Jack here a couple weeks ago. He seemed to be confused when he saw me."

"Syd. What happened?" Bridge asked.

"I packed up my belongings. Someone had left a note saying there was a wormhole in the park a few days before I left. Jack basically told me the truth: I was in love with Xander." She looked at him and kissed him. "I still am."

"Xander, why didn't you say anything?"

"What difference would it have made, mate? By then I'd believe that I was never going to see her again. But she came back to me."

They kissed again, like the old lovers they were. Bridge had a thought that came to him.

"Syd? Did you ever miss it here?"

"Sometimes, but I'd fallen in love, not just with Xander, but also with the past. It was so very different. But all those times didn't seem to matter because I was with the man I loved."

Bridge looked at the time. "Well, I should get back to SPD. I'll stop by and visit when I can."

"That'd be nice. Oh, Bridge, tell Cat and Doggie thanks, for everything."

This statement really confused Bridge, but Jack seemed to shake his head as if he understood what she said.

Syd lived a few more years before passing away. Xander was visited everyday after by her friends from SPD, until it was his time to pass away. He always felt a feeling of emptiness inside him with her passing, but knew that if they'd been separated once and found each other, then they would be together forever, even in death. And the first thing he saw when he went to heaven was the most prettiest girl he'd ever lay his eyes on, and the only women he'd ever love.


End file.
